The Time Ninja (Ninjago Movie 3)
Previous: The New Cursed Realm | Next: The Lost Ship The Time Ninja is the third Ninjago movie by DTinaglia Studios and the conclusion to the Curse of Morro season. It was released on November 12th, 2015. Characters Ninja Team * Kai * Lloyd * Cole * Jay * Zane * Nya * Wu * Jon * Noah * Christopher * Matt * Natalie * Dareth * Rune * Jack * Ronin * Kronos Ghost Army * Morro * Wrayth * Bansha * Wisp * Various Unnamed Ghosts (do not speak) Nindroids * The Overlord * Scorpius * Nindroid Soldiers Other * Pythor * Borg (Mentioned) * Postman Summary Present The Curse of Morro has begun, and Ninjago has fallen to darkness. In order to escape Morro's possession, Kronos takes the main ninja back in time to three years ago during the Overlord's reign. Meanwhile Sensei Wu and the ninja's old students take flight on the Destiny's Bounty and travel to the Temple of the First Spinjitzu Master, which he had originally believed was destroyed by the Serpentine. The temple is free of possession and is owned by Dareth. 3 Years Ago Kronos and the ninja arrive to see the past ninja fighting the nindroids. After Ronin is attacked by Nindroids the ninja assume they have arrived during the reign of the Overlord. They are then met by past Lloyd who tries to learn of his future. Kronos shifts him and his mindframe back ten minutes to stop him from uncovering truths. The ninja flee to Stiix so the Nindroids cannot track them, where Kronos discusses his plan, in which the ninja have to get the Overlord and sic him on Morro. After flying back in the R.E.X, which is shot down by Nindroids the ninja split up into two teams, one to get vehicles, the other to keep watch. Present Back in the present, two ghosts arrive at the dojo under cover of nightfall and find the bounty, onr of themm being named Wisp. They return to tell Morro. 3 Years Ago In the Borg Labs, Cole finds and claims a Rotojet, whil Kai and Skylor take a Samurai Tank. Jay takes a spectral force trapping tank. Back in the city, the ninja are out on patrol. Lloyd and Rune are on patrol in one sector, while Nya takes another. On his shift, Zane is kidnapped by General Scorpious, who hacks him and turns Zane to the side of the Overlord. The ninja track him via pinpointing his last known location but arrive too late. Lloyd tries to combat him with the Sword of Sanctuary but fails since Zane knows him too well. The vehicle team arrives and stops the Nindroids at last. Present At the Airjitzu Temple, Wisp reports his findings to Morro who sends a war party to defeat them. After possessing Dareth and using him as a weapon, they retreat when they learn the students have the Aeroblades. Meanwhile ghosts capture the postman. 3 Years Ago The Overlord rallies his troops and reveals his golden mech is almost complete, alluding to the original fate that would befall the city. Kronos brings the ninja the realm crystal of that time which he expects will come in handy. The Nindroids return with the Mechdragon who steals the power of Cole's Rotojet. After a brief battle, Kai and Skylor disable it with the Samurai Tank by shooting a control panel. Kai and Skylor kiss, to which Ronin handles sarcastically. This provokes a dissonant response from Kronos, saying he has all the time in the world but no time for love. Present Morro plots at the heart of his new Cursed Realm (the Temple of Airjitzu) and after being told of his minion's failure, he orders Wraiyth to take the postman's bike, corrupt it, and bring the heart of the new Cursed Realm to the dojo so the curse will be complete. 3 Years Ago While Nya and Cole make the Mechdragon pilotable, Jay and his team head to suck the Overlord into the Jay Walker One as Kronos removes the original past ninja so they will not be harmed. The Overlord charges his golden mech, but Cole traps him. His attempt fails, so Rune attempts with her magic. She entombs him in vines and gives Jay his shot. After Jay captures him Kronos readies to shift everyone back to the present, unbeknownst that Evil Zane and Scorpious have followed them. Kronos returns with the past Realm Crystal which opens up to reveal Pythor, a crossover to DT's Ninjago VS Chima series (no article available). He then plants the crystal so they can Cole volunteers to fly the Mechdragon, and after a hug of assurance from Nya the team and Cole are ready. They transport back to the present. Present Finally, Morro himself arrives with Wraiyth and the Heart. He transports the Destiny's Bounty back in time, and the students are outnumbered when the past ninja team arrives. The Jay Walker One and Mechdragon arrive through time with the ninja and Overlord. Jay releases the Overlord, and his battle with Morro begins. The Overlord begins by exterminating the ghost army and is totally immune to Morro's wind. Enraged, Morro summons the dragon just as Scorpious claims to Evil Zane that the battle will soon be over. Their twin energies combine, but to make their victory final, Cole uses the Mechdragon to eat the heart of the Cursed Realm. When the dust settles, the Overlord is dead and Morro is no longer evil. The ghosts have been turned into humans, most notably Bansha into Zora, and Zane is no longer evil. But as Cole emerges from the ashes, he is a ghost. For there must be some embodiment of the Cursed Realm, and Cole now carries all of the ghost souls. Trivia (to be added)Category:Curse of Morro Category:Films